Why can't it just be a normal year?
by Evilkat23
Summary: Peter has been dating Jack for two months now, with a new school year starting soon and new students coming into the school, everything seems to being going fine. Things take a rather drastic turn when Gary Smith comes back to Bullworth for the upcoming year. How is Jack going to handle a crazy pyshco like Gary? Kinda, sorta sequel to 'Carnival's are always fun.' Peter/ Male OC
1. Chapter 1

Summer vacation was ending and it was almost time for a new school year, the whole campus was buzzing with two types of students, the ones ecstatic about going to school and getting new teachers, and the others being depressed about the shortness of summer and having to go back to school. Pete was among the ones cursing about the shortness of summer. Not because of having to sit in a classroom all day, but because, it meant that he would spend less time with his new boyfriend, Jack Daniels. Yes, Peter Kowalski actually has a boyfriend, They've been dating for roughly around two months now. Peter has never been happier. He has yet to actually have dinner with Jack's two fathers, even though his 'Papa' insists everyday that Peter should come over for dinner.

Nobody around the school really seemed to mind, or care about Peter and Jack being together. The only one who actually talked to them about it was, not surprisingly, Jimmy. He didn't say much, just that he was actually surprised that Pete had a thing for dudes, then he talked to Jack alone for a few minutes. The fact that Jack came back a little shaken, told Pete that he got threatened by the king of Bullworth. Anyone with a brain knows that if Jimmy threatens you in anyway, you better damn well take it seriously. Still, even though he was threatened by a mysterious threat, Jack was still more than happy to take Pete on dates. At least once a week, the two of them would go around and do something. Be it going to see some B-movie or just walking on the pier and talking, they would always find something to do.

As of late, Pete's been a little busy a few things he has to do as head boy for the new school year. Right now, he was sitting in his room, reading over the speech he has been given for the first day of school. Just some cheesy speech about how Bullworth was the greatest school ever and how we are really going to 'pull through' this year. It all made him roll his eyes. Putting the paper down, he jumped when the door to his room burst open. It was Jack, he had come in the room in such a rush, it made Peter wonder if the building was on fire.

"There you are." Jack breathed, Peter sat back and rolled his eyes.

"Congrats, you found me in my bedroom, what are the odds?" Pete said dryly to his boyfriend. Shutting the door behind him, Jack practically jumped on Peter's bed, quickly the head boy snatched his speech before it was crushed and crinkled by his boyfriend.

"Jeeze, calm down, Jack, before you break something-" Peter started to berate, but, was cut off when Jack kissed him on the lips, successfully silencing the head boy. Once he broke away, Pete looked at Jack and tilted his head. "Alright, what do you want?"

Jack looked at him and put his hand to his chest, Jack let out a soft noise.

"I am hurt! Why would you think I would want something more than to just see you?" He scoffed, faking the tone of hurt in his voice, he then fell back on the bed, putting his head in Pete's lap. Chuckling, the head boy leaned down and smiled at Jack, who smiled back.

"Seriously, what do you want?"

Jack chuckled awkwardly and blushed a bit.

"Uh...Papa is tired of waiting around. He wants you over for dinner before school starts."

"Oh? Ok then." Pete said, leaning back once again, grabbing his speech, he reread it, doing his best to memorize it. Jack seemed to be dumbfounded for a few seconds, he then grabbed Pete's speech right out of the boy's hands.

"Jack-"

"How can you be so cool about it? I mean, your meeting my parents."

"Jack, I've met them before, remember? Plus, we've been dating long enough, I think it's time I spent dinner with them." Pete told his boyfriend, snatching his speech back. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly shut it, nothing to say. After a few seconds, he shrugged.

"Alright then, I just didn't expect you to be so cool with it." Jack told him, Peter smiled at him and leaned back a bit, he then went back to reading. "So, whatcha reading?" Jack asked his boyfriend.

"It's the speech I have to give to the new coming students, when school starts up again. It's one of my head boy jobs."

"Oh? Sounds...boring."

"It is."

Jack let out a sigh and blew some air out of his mouth, making a few stray pieces of hair fly up. Pete looked like he was going to say something, but, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Peter told the person on the other side. The door opened, causing both of them to look at the person entering the room. Not surprisingly, it was Jimmy Hopkins.

"Hey, Jimmy." Pete greeted. Jack just waved at the king of the school, having nothing to say to him.

"So, Pete, You ready for the new cluster of freshmen and dumbasses?" Jimmy asked, Pete just laughed a bit and shook his head.

"I'm sure I can handle them, what about you?" Peter challenged his friend, Jack perked up a bit, a slight feeling of jealousy burning up in his stomach. It wasn't anything new, he often got a slight jealous whenever Pete was around Jimmy, it wasn't his fault that Jimmy and Pete seemed to have a slight connection, nothing too strong, but, strong enough to make Jack tense.

"Heh, it's me, I think those dumbasses will know not to mess with me, and if they do, I'll kill 'em." Jimmy shrugged, everyone knew that you don't mess with Jimmy Hopkins, hell, Jack was pretty sure that the new swarm of students coming in probably already knew this. Jack opened his mouth, about to say something, but, was cut off by the overhead speaker turning on and Ms. Danvers voice on the other line.

**_"Peter Kowalski and James Hopkins, come to Dr. Cabblesnitch's office at once!"_**

Both Peter and Jimmy let out equal sighs of contempt.

"What does that old bat want now?" Jimmy complained with a head shake, Jack watched as Pete got off his bed and stretched his arms up above his head.

"Hey, At least you don't have to see him every other day, this is normal for me." Peter chuckled, Jack jumped off of his boyfriend's bed and stood next to Pete.

"Well, he wants both of you, what could it be about?" Jack found himself asking, as the three of them started to walk out of the room. There was a slight silence, Pete and Jimmy shared a look almost like they where both agreeing on something, then finally, Jimmy said it.

"It's gotta be about Gary."

Pete let out an unhappy groan, something Jack didn't blame him for doing, Peter didn't like talking about Gary, for reason's of his own.

Jack didn't really know much about Gary Smith, aside from the big riot at the end of last year and the fact that he was crazy, he didn't know anything else about him. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he looked at Pete and Jimmy, the three of them walked in complete silence after that. Getting inside the main school building, Jack admired on how vacant it was, he was use to the crowed hallways. He almost felt like he needed a backpack on.

Getting the office, Ms. Danvers was already waiting for them, instantly, Jack walked over to the chairs against the wall and sat down. Peter gave his boyfriend a smile as he was lead into the principles office. Jack leaned back into the chair, the door to the principal's office shut behind Peter.

Ms. Danvers looked over at Jack, she then rolled her eyes at the boy, this made Jack cross his arms. He almost wanted to ask her what her problem was, but, he held his tongue, it wouldn't look good if he got in hot water with the administrators before school even started. Crossing his legs, Jack let out a bitter sigh and looked at his nails.

God, if there was ever a sign that he was gay, it was in his nails. They were so shiny and buffed up that it could mistaken for a girl's hand. It wasn't his fault that Papa made him clean his nails every day. It's become a ritual for him to clean his nails until they shine. Jack let out a soft sigh and brought his hand down, he was already bored.

He wasn't bored for long, not even seconds later, the door to Dr. Crabblesnitch's officer burst open, Peter went running out, right past Jack and down the stairs. Getting up, Jack followed.

"Pete! Peter!" Jack called after his boyfriend, running down the stairs as fast as his legs would let him. The two of them ran outside, Luckily, since Jack's legs were longer than Pete's he caught up with his boyfriend.

Putting his hand on Pete's shoulder, he yanked back slightly, careful so not to hurt him. Peter stopped running, he was breathing heavily, letting out soft huffs of air, Peter hugged Jack.

"What happened?" Jack asked, doing his best to comfort his boyfriend, Jack had a feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer.

What Peter said, proved Jack's feeling spot on.

"They're letting Gary back into the school..."


	2. Chapter 2

The silence in the boys dorm was overwhelming, to say the least. Jimmy was scowling at the ceiling as he laid on the couch, Jack had one arm wrapped around Peter's waist as the two of them shared a chair. Jack was contemplating on what to say. What could he say? He couldn't say anything, he didn't know Gary like Peter and Jimmy did, he didn't know if everything was going to be alright or not. Still, he opened his mouth and finally broke the silence.

"Maybe it won't be that bad?" Jack said, Jimmy and Peter just looked at him, their looks weren't exactly nice. It was enough to make him shift a little in the chair he and Peter were sitting in. "Then again, I don't know much, so I'm just going to shut up now." Jack muttered softly, just wanting them to stop looking at him.

Peter let out a sigh and leaned back into Jack's chest.

"Gary's a psycho, not just that, He's most likely a psycho with a vengeance." Peter explained to Jack, Jimmy spoke up before Jack could.

"Yeah, well, he tries anything, and I mean anything, on me or you, I'll make sure he won't know what hit him." Jimmy threatened, the king sat up and stared at the two of them.

"I don't understand, I mean, if Gary really is that much of a threat-" Jack started, but, was cut off by his boyfriend.

"He is."

"-As I was saying, if he is really a threat, why would Crabblesnich welcome him back with open arms?" Jack asked, there was a slight silence between the three. Jimmy let out a sigh and shut his eyes.

"Gary's parents put up a fight in court. Won the case, Crabblesnich has to let him back in, but, Gary is required to take his meds. Not that it matters, he's crazy with or without medication." Jimmy grumbled and laid back down on the couch and crossed his arms. Jack let out another sigh and shifted around a bit, Peter looked at him and leaned his head against Jack's cheek. Jack smiled and found himself running his fingers though Peter's hair.

"Well...I'll be back." Jimmy said after a few more seconds of silence. That made Peter and Jack look at him, Jimmy rolled off of the couch and stretched his arms up.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked his friend, Peter moved his head away from Jack's fingers, that made Jack blink then narrow his eyes, the feeling of jealousy flaring back up in his stomach.

'_Why do you care?! Your not dating him!'_ Jack thought, he quickly shook his head and took a deep breath, calming himself down. He remembered what his father, Ivan, told him a couple years back.

Jealousy isn't a pretty emotion, in fact, jealousy is perhaps the ugliest emotion a human can have. Jealousy can destroy a person's life if it isn't properly kept under control.

Taking another deep breath, Jack did his best to relax and calm down.

"I'm going to go and punch a few nerds, if I don't punch someone, then I'll probably do something stupid." Jimmy said with a shrug and walked away. Peter sighed and leaned his head back into Jack's hand. Shutting his eyes, Jack went back to running his fingers though Peter's curly brown hair. It was strangely calming. After a couple of seconds, someone else came into the dorm where the two of them were still sharing a chair. It was Algernon, Peter made a slight face at Algernon behind the nerd's back. Jack chuckled softly, Algernon turned at the chuckle and narrowed his eyes at the two of them.

"What are you two gaywads doing? Why don't both go somewhere else?" The nerd sneered. Jack got up from the chair and marched up to Algernon, Jack wasn't a violent person, but, that didn't mean that he couldn't be intimidating. Standing a good foot or two above Algernon, Jack crossed his arms at the nerd and leaned down, so he was face to face with the boy.

"Why don't you stop pissing your pants every time someone walks up to you?" Jack challenged. Algernon stood on his toes and made a face at Jack.

"Well...At least I'm not king of the gays!" Algernon shot back, Jack found himself laughing, walking back over to Peter, Jack plopped down on the chair and leaned back into the seat.

"Oh, burn! Sssss... ouch, that really stung, tell me. What's it like being the only kid in an high school grade level that doesn't know how to zip up his pants?" Jack asked with a smirk, Peter looked at his boyfriend, then facepalmed, shaking his head from side to side.

"Oh! Oh yeah! W-Well- A-At least! At least!" Algernon started, his face flushing, pointing at Jack.

Jack just threw his hands up, waiting for a response from the nerd.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A DOODOO HEAD!" Algernon screamed finally, Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed Peter's hands. The two of them started to walk away.

"Call me when you get a better comeback" Jack told the nerd, with a smirk on his face. When he opened the door for Peter, he could hear Algernon run to his dorm room in a hurry.

"You know, you'll probably have the nerds on your back for that." Peter said to Jack as they started to walk off of school grounds, Jack just shrugged.

"I can handle nerds, I don't need fighting, I just need intimidation." Jack smugly said to his boyfriend, Peter found himself chuckling softly at his boyfriend. The smile was quickly wiped from his boyfriend's face as the two of them walked towards the pier. Jack frowned and sighed, if he could something about this Gary problem, he would do so in a heartbeat, but, there was nothing he could do.

"This year...It's not going to be a fun one." Peter said as they reached the pier, the two of them both leaned against the wooden bars and looked out at the ocean. Jack just shook his head from side to side as he watched the waves roll in.

"It might not be. But, that doesn't mean that I'm going to let Gary get to you. Listen to me when I say, I will do everything in my power to stop that psycho from hurting you in anyway, shape, or form." Jack told Peter, his voice now deadly serious, Peter looked over at Jack and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"You don't know Gary like I do, he's tricky-"

"I can handle a trickster."

"He's fast-"

"I was on the track team for two years."

"He's smart-"

"And so am I, you forget, I have all A's and B's. I'm telling you when, and if, it comes down to it, I can and will stop him."

Peter looked away from Jack and back at the water, he then shook his head from side to side. He knew that Jack was just saying those things to make himself and Peter feel better about the whole situation, but, Peter knew better. He knew that Gary could probably beat Jack down in a millisecond.

"I can." Jack said again, getting Peter to look at him. Peter gave his boyfriend a small smile, and said a complete and total lie.

"I know you can."

Jack smiled broadly at Peter and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders. Peter hated lying, it always made him feel bad afterwards and it gave him a nasty taste in the mouth. But, in this case, lying probably wouldn't case too much harm. At least, not for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter followed his boyfriend as the two of them walked down the suburban street off of old bullworth vale. School started tomorrow and both of Jack's fathers demanded that Peter come over for dinner tonight. According to Jack, their house isn't too far. Peter hoped that was true, this was their hottest summer yet, and Peter was sweating under the hot mid-afternoon sun. The last thing he wanted to do was to show up to Jack's house with heavy sweat stains on his shirt.

Truthfully, Peter didn't really want to come to this dinner, not because he didn't want to get to know Jack's fathers a little better, but, because after hearing that Gary was coming back to the school...he just didn't want to do a lot of things. Ever since Dr. Crabblesnich told him that Gary was coming back, Peter just had a feeling of dread follow him around. He's trying pretty hard to hide that feeling of dread, but, it was just coming back up, no matter how hard he smothers it. This dread was following him around like a dark cloud above his head, its making him not want to do anything, it ranges from watching TV to even so much as leaving his room. He didn't want to do this, but, he had to, for Jack.

Moving his collar back and forth, fanning his sweaty neck, Peter looked at Jack, his boyfriend had his hand firmly clamped to Peter's own hand. After a couple more minutes of walking under the blaze of the sun, Jack spoke.

"There it is! See, I told you it wasn't too far." He exclaimed to Peter, pointed to an average sized house. When they got closer, Peter was actually kind of amazed. The house was a normal one story house, the American white picket fence surrounded the nice looking house. A garden filled with all sorts of flowers rested between the dark red door to the house. The lawn was neatly trimmed and a lively green. This has got to be the American dream house that everyone talks about and sees in movies. Kinda funny how a gay couple has achieved that perfect dream.

"Oh, Papa has been gardening again." Jack said as the two of them walked up the small stone steps to the red door. His eyes on the flowers. He then looked at Peter. "If you value your life, don't even breath on one of those flowers, Papa takes his flowers pretty seriously." Jack said with a soft chuckle. Peter let out a soft noise but didn't respond back, he just turned his head and looked at the multicolored flowers. All the flowers that made up were just lilies and roses. All of which seemed to be the same different color, if that made any sense. If there was a yellow lily, then there was a yellow rose, Pink lily, pink rose. It was pretty clever the way Mr. Daniels placed them all sporadically around so it wouldn't be too obvious.

Jack opened the door, causing Peter to blink a bit in surprise, he was use to knocking on doors before opening them, hell, Peter did it to his parents house, Jack just waltz's right in apparently, when they stepped inside, Peter sighed happily at the welcoming air conditioning, and the smell of food, it made his mouth water a bit, whatever they were cooking, it smelt good.

"Dad! Papa! I'm home." Jack called, there was a bit of silence and Jack put his hands on his hips, after a few more seconds, Jack yelled out, "I brought Peter with me!"

Sure enough, that did the trick, the first one to poke his head out from the kitchen was Ben Daniels. He had that natural smile on his face, he seemed to be beaming at the site of Peter.

"Oh, Goody! You finally brought your boyfriend over! Please, come into the kitchen, we have much to talk about!" With that, Jack's Papa disappeared back into the kitchen. Jack just smiled softly and shook his head from side to side, but, he said nothing. The two of them walked into the kitchen, where Peter finally got to see what Mr. Daniels was cooking up.

Fried breaded chicken, mashed potatoes, and a side of green beans. Did he somehow land in the south and not know it? Ben's back was turned to the two of them, he was humming happily to himself as he flipped the chicken over in the pan. Once he finished with that, he turned to the two of them, Jack was sitting at the dinning table, feet cris-crossed in the chair he was sitting on, and Peter was just standing there, feeling slightly awkward.

"Please, have a seat, the chairs don't bite. Jack, put your feet on the ground." Ben said, finishing up with a slight scold, Jack frowned, but did as his father asked him to do nonetheless.

"Where's Dad?" Jack asked his Papa as Peter took a seat next to his boyfriend.

"Working of course, he should be home soon.." Ben explained, he then turned his attention back to Peter. "Now, Jack has told me a lot about you, Peter, but, I have to know, are you allergic to anything?"

Straightening up a bit, Peter scratched the back of his head.

"If you're asking if it's anything you are cooking, no I'm not, but, if you really want to know, I'm allergic to peanuts." Peter told him, Ben gave a small smile and clapped his hands lightly.

"Alright, that's all I needed for now." Ben then turned and went back to cooking the dinner, Jack looked at Peter, and just gently tilted his head to the side. Seeing his questioning gaze, Peter spoke.

"Yes?" He asked Jack, Jack's brow furrowed a bit.

"You never told me you were allergic to nuts." Jack mumbled, a slight bit of hurt in his voice. Peter shrugged at him.

"It never came up." Was all Peter could say. Jack's eyes narrowed a bit, it made Peter feel uncomfortable. Thankfully, no more than two seconds after that, Ivan Daniels came home.

Ivan walked into the kitchen and paid Peter and Jack no mind as he walked over to Ben and gave the man a quick kiss on the lips. Jack looked at his boyfriend and stuck his tongue out in mock disgust.

"Hey, Babe, how was work?" Ben asked, pretty soon, the two of them started having an idle conversation while Jack and Peter just sat there at the table, kind of bored. After a couple more minutes of nothing but Ivan and Ben talking, Jack tapped Peter on the shoulder.

"Come on, I'll show you my room." Jack muttered to Peter, with a happy sigh, Peter got up and stretched. Ivan and Ben looked at the two of them, Ben gave a small unhappy frown.

"Alright, I'll get you two when dinner is done...I want that door to stay open, mister!" Ben yelled after the two of them as they started to retreat.

"Papa, we aren't going to do anything." Jack said, giving his Papa a look. Ben just huffed in protest and Jack rolled his eyes. Without another word, the two of them scurried off down the hallway, as they were walking, Peter could hear Ivan's voice from the kitchen.

"Oh, dear, they're not going to do anything, don't get so worked up."

Jack lead Peter into his room and shut the door before Peter could hear anything else. He almost wanted to laugh as he stared at the closed door. Typical rebellious teen, always doing the opposite of what the parents ask of. Looking around the room, Peter noticed how it really wasn't anything special, no posters on the walls, nothing but a bed and a dresser really.

"Don't forget, I only come home for weekends, everything I own is at the dorm." Jack told Peter, almost like he read his boyfriends mind.

"Right, right, sorry...I just sorta forgot." Peter mumbled as he looked down at his hands. With no warning, Jack grabbed Peter's hand and held the smaller boy close. A bright red blush ran all over Peter's face as he rested his head on his boyfriend's chest. Not even five minutes later, Ben Daniels came in.

"I said I wanted this door open, young man." Ben growled at Jack, Jack let go of Peter's hand and gave a slight pout at his father, but said nothing. "Anyway, Dinner is ready. I can't wait to learn more about you Peter." Mr. Daniels said and then pranced off, no really, he pranced away from the door. Peter and Jack both laughed, Jack just shook his head.

"God, Papa is something else, come on Pete, your time to shine." His boyfriend said as he gently slapped Peter's knee and got off his bed. Getting off of Jack's bed, Peter became aware of a feeling of nervousness building up, this was the first time ever that he's actually meeting someone's parents. A boyfriend's parents! Yeah he met them before, but, this just feels different, a good different.

As he sat down next to Jack at the table, only one thing was coming to his mind. He just hoped to god that he didn't say anything to screw tonight up. He was looking forward to leaning about Mr. and Mr. Daniels. Just as they were looking forward to learning about him.

_Whew, two parts, sorry guys, Please review. Oh, I don't know if Peter is actually allergic to peanuts or not, but, I need it for later on in the story. Don't worry, you'll see._


End file.
